


Поваренная книга Баки Барнса

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: миди G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Баки Барнсу предстоит вспомнить, каково это – жить. И пусть он не чувствует почти ничего, в том числе и голода, он знает, что должен позаботиться о Стиве. Поэтому начинает с приготовления пищи, и постепенно все меняется.





	Поваренная книга Баки Барнса

**Author's Note:**

> AU после событий ЗС, упоминается расстройство пищевого поведения.

Когда с кухни потянуло гарью, Стив неуверенно улыбнулся и с коротким «Я сам!» ретировался спасать еду или ее остатки. Оказывается, он собирался приготовить какой-то суп, который некогда готовила миссис Барнс, но забыл про него, и теперь, судя по запаху, суп сгорел вместе с кастрюлей. Свои воспоминания о прошлом виделись Баки ветхим пыльным полотнищем с едва различимым от времени рисунком, расползающимся на лоскуты при малейшей попытке рассмотреть его ближе. Поэтому Баки не удивился, что про суп он не помнит ровным счетом ничего, как, в общем-то, и про свою мать. Зато подвиги Стива на поприще кулинарии вдруг всплыли в памяти так отчетливо и ярко, будто случились вчера, а не семьдесят лет тому назад. Сгоревшая картошка, пересоленное несъедобное рагу, недоваренная каша с комочками. И вот теперь спекшийся прямо в кастрюле суп.

На выцветшем полотне прошлого для Баки единственным ярким пятном был Стив, кулинарные таланты которого, кажется, не сильно изменились с тридцатых. Эта мысль приносила с собой странное успокоение. Уж если что и могло остаться прежним в этом безумном мире, то это неспособность Стива позаботиться о себе и приготовить поесть.

Все то время, пока Стив гремел посудой и приглушенно чертыхался на кухне, Баки неподвижно сидел на диване в гостиной. Кроме этих комнат в доме, за аренду которого он пару часов назад расплатился сотенными банкнотами, заимствованными из тайника Гидры, были лишь спальня и ванная. Им хватит, долго они тут все равно не задержатся. Самое главное преимущество дома заключалось в наличии чердака. C него открывался отличный обзор на подъездную дорогу, поля и кромку леса вдалеке. Именно на чердаке Баки планировал устроить их со Стивом на ночлег. Это было лучшее место из всех возможных.

Баки поступил правильно, когда выбрал этот дом. Но он совершил ошибку. Страшную глупость, за которую они оба могли расплатиться в любой момент. Он позволил себе недопустимую слабость – проскользнул в больницу, в палату Стива, и не смог уйти, когда услышал хриплое: «Баки». 

Следующую ошибку он совершал уже вместе со Стивом, когда они двумя беглецами покидали больницу.

Вернувшийся с кухни Стив виновато улыбнулся одними уголками губ, уши его алели. Эту улыбку Баки почему-то тоже помнил, он уже видел ее не раз, как в далеком прошлом, так и в последние три дня, которые они со Стивом путешествовали вместе. От неё странным образом становилось даже теплее, чем от шерстяного пледа, в который Баки замотался, как в кокон. 

– Можем заказать доставку на дом. Сейчас столько разных видов еды навынос, ты просто не представляешь себе, Бак! Думаю, даже в этой глуши найдется не один вариант.

Бак... Прозвище дернyло за какие-то ниточки внутри, заставив расцепиться впившиеся в диванную подушку металлические пальцы.

– Не пойдет. Еду могут отравить, вместо курьера может явиться агент Гидры, нас могут выследить. 

Улыбка Стива угасла, словно и не было её, и Баки почти ненавидел себя за это. А на нем и так уже камнем висело слишком много всего, за что он мог себя ненавидеть! Но в их положении нельзя быть чересчур осторожными. При необходимости они смогут отбиться от нападения, но Стив еще не полностью восстановился после ранений, причиненных Солдатом. Он может вновь пострадать или погибнуть. Или хуже того – его могут взять в плен. Этого Баки допустить не мог.

– Хорошо, тогда я приготовлю сэндвичи, с беконом и сыром или с арахисовой пастой. Что скажешь?

– Готовить буду я. 

Слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем успела оформиться мысль. Баки замер, глядя на Стива в упор.

– Я часто готовил нам сэндвичи, да?

По лицу Стива можно было подумать, что он сейчас или рассмеется, или вот-вот заплачет навзрыд. Но вместо этого он просто сказал:

– Да, Бак. Постоянно.

В маленькой кухне пахло гарью, но из открытого для проветривания окна тянуло дождем и ночной свежестью. Дождь – это плохо: неудобно маневрировать на мокрой трассе, грунтовая дорога превратится в раскисшую грязь, по которой их пикапу будет трудно проехать. Кроме того, в шуме дождя к дому проще подкрасться незамеченными. Но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Стив суетился, слегка прихрамывая, доставал из пакетов, которые они привезли с собой, продукты, то и дело мелькая перед окном. Потенциальному снайперу мешали дождь, темнота и ветви деревьев вокруг дома, но риск все равно оставался слишком велик. Баки не был готов рисковать. Он молча взял один из стульев, поставил его так, чтобы сидящего на нем человека невозможно было разглядеть с улицы, и кивком указал Стиву – садись. 

Только после этого Баки смог выдохнуть и взяться за нарезание хлеба. Нож в его руке, конечно, был никудышный, метнуть его не получилось бы, но в случае чего для ближнего боя он сгодится. Хотя на Баки и так уже были припрятаны три армейских ножа, иметь что-то в запасе никогда не мешало. Так странно, что этим ножом он мог бы... Да многое бы мог, но вместо этого нарезал хлеб, ветчину, сыр, чтобы состряпать нехитрый ужин. Потому что Стив умудрился запечь суп! Или потому что Стиву нужно было восстанавливать силы, залечивать раны, а для этого требовалась пища. Или потому что Баки всегда заботился о Стиве, даже если тот деланно ворчал и настаивал, что сам может со всем справиться. Это Баки даже не помнил, а знал как факт. Как и то, что после сыворотки Стиву необходимо было получать в три раза больше калорий, чем обычному человеку. Как и самому Баки. Это он тоже помнил: обрывки разговоров людей в лабораторных халатах, обсуждающих расход энергии Солдата. 

Но он забыл, что такое чувство голода. Внутри уже давно поселилась пустота, заполнившая собой все. 

Когда Баки наконец закончил, перед ним красовалась неровная горка сэндвичей. За его спиной раздался скрежет передвигаемого по полу стула, вынуждая машинально напрячься и крепче стиснуть в руке нож. Но в следующее мгновение послышались намеренно громкие звуки шагов, и Баки выдохнул. Продолжая шлепать по полу босыми ногами, Стив придвинул к стене второй стул, который теперь тоже нельзя было увидеть из окна. 

Они сидели на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, ближе, чем все предыдущие семьдесят лет их существования. Когда Стив начал есть, все еще улыбаясь этой своей теплой улыбкой, и подтолкнул тарелку ближе к Баки, тот почувствовал, как что-то внутри оживает. Он машинально протянул руку за сэндвичем, откусил и принялся механически жевать, совершенно не ощущая вкуса еды.

Полчаса спустя, когда они устраивали спальное место на чердаке (Стив сперва спорил, но в конце концов согласился ночевать там), Баки почувствовал, что обычная пустота внутри сменилась оущущением подкатывающего к горлу жгучего кома. Прежде чем он сообразил, что происходит, его вырвало прямо на разложенный на полу спальный мешок.

Стив, конечно, настаивал, что они могут расстегнуть его спальник и лечь на нем вместе, но Баки был категорически против. Если он сможет заснуть, то не факт, что во сне останется самим собой, а Солдат не вернется. Пришлось довольствоваться одеялом и пледом. Он спал и на худшем, ему хватит.

Заснуть все-таки получилось. К сожалению. Потому что Баки снова увидел, как наяву, стены лаборатории и распахнутую криокамеру. Когда он проснулся, его так сильно трясло, что долго не получалось сделать очередной вдох, а когда наконец удалось унять дрожь, Баки оценил обстановку. 

Со стороны дальней стены доносилось ровное дыхание спящего Стива, которого, несмотря на его уверения в обратном, сильно вымотали долгие три дня в машине. Баки сам выбрал ему для ночлега место на достаточном удалении от окна и от самого Баки, как наиболее безопасное. Но теперь, когда темнота скрывала черты лица Стива, неудержимо тянуло проверить: реален ли он. Или все это – очередная иллюзия погружающегося в ледяной сон сознания.

Когда Баки рискнул подползти поближе, Стив приоткрыл глаза и молча протянул к нему руку из-под спальника. Пару мгновений Баки с опаской смотрел на нее, но все-таки решился. Прикосновение было теплым и живым. И даже после того, как Стив заснул, он не разжал пальцев. Баки так и сидел, держа его за руку и не смыкая глаз до самого утра. А когда небо за окном начало бледнеть, ему вдруг вспомнилось, как он вот так же всю ночь просидел со Стивом, когда тот болел и заходился кашлем на каждом втором выдохе.

Завтрак пришлось спасать от Стива, который рвался в бой – собирался испечь панкейки. 

– Ты скорее устроишь пожар или поджаришь себе пальцы, – мрачно сообщил ему Баки, оттесняя от миски с тестом, и сам зажег плиту.

Было видно, что Стив с характерным выражением лица «А вот я тебе сейчас» набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы достойно ответить. Его упрямо выпяченный подбородок и хмурый взгляд из-под светлой челки против воли вызывали улыбку, заметив которую, Стив как-то сразу сдулся и послушно занял свое место на стуле. Этот прием стоило запомнить на будущее.

Полчаса спустя еда была готова без каких-либо происшествий. Как и прошлым вечером, Стив пододвинул полную панкейков тарелку ближе к Баки. От одного только запаха пищи к горлу подкатила изжога. Но Стив смотрел с такой надеждой в ясных голубых глазах, что Баки готов был и на большее, чем съесть панкейк. 

В этот раз после каждого кусочка пищи на языке оставался сладковатый привкус. Тесто заводил Стив, который, разумеется, щедро бухнул туда сахара. И это не считая того, что готовые панкейки он обильно поливал кленовым сиропом! Баки не помнил, любил ли он сам сладкое раньше, но вкус определенно не казался неприятным. Правда, и особого аппетита не вызывал тоже. Уже после двух панкейков Баки почувствовал себя так, будто в желудок накидали камней. На лбу выступил холодный пот, тошнота медленной волной подступала к горлу, и Баки до зубовного скрипа сжал челюсти.

– Бак?.. – Стив смотрел на него с тревогой. – Пойдем, приляжешь.

Повинуясь поддерживающей под локоть руке и ладони на пояснице, Баки добрался до дивана в гостиной. По крайней мере, сейчас его не вырвало. Но в солнечном сплетении ныло, а во рту ощущался привкус горечи. До того, как сунуться к Стиву в больницу, Баки не пробовал есть твердую пищу, эта мысль просто не приходила ему в голову. Может, не стоило и начинать? Солдату всегда выдавали питательную смесь, пару пакетов которой Баки забрал с собой из тайника вместе с деньгами. Но их хватило как раз до тех пор, пока он не решился увидеть Стива, после чего стало не до еды. Три дня, пока они, меняя машину за машиной, петляли по стране и заметали следы, Баки не сомкнул глаз. Гидра, правительственные агентства и черт его знает кто еще могли искать Капитана Америку и Солдата. Надо было как можно быстрее и дальше убраться от Вашингтона, от любого мегаполиса, но не забиваться в один из крошечных городков, где пришлые у всех на виду, как больной палец на руке. Агенты Гидры могли скрываться везде, это Баки знал как никто другой. Он ни разу не останавливался для ночлега и тормозил, лишь чтобы заправить или поменять машину. Стив мог поспать на откинутом сидении, а самому Баки пара дней без сна помехой не были. За все время в дороге он ни разу не почувствовал голода, только пил, когда Стив ставил перед ним бутыль с водой, и отказывался, если тот пытался предложить купленный на очередной заправке сэндвич или протеиновый батончик. 

Теперь Стив сидел прямо на полу около дивана и придерживал у него на лбу смоченную в холодной воде тряпицу. Когда он успел ее принести, Баки не смог вспомнить, как ни пытался. Такое случалось с ним часто: он как будто отключался от реальности, а когда приходил в себя, могли пройти часы. В один из первых дней после Гидры он едва не попался, когда очнулся бесцельно бредущим вдоль какой-то улицы. От преследователей его тогда спас лишь дождь и кстати подвернувшаяся пожарная лестница, с которой их было очень удобно скидывать вниз. Он потом долго уходил по серым, мокрым крышам...

– Баки. – Негромкий голос Стива вернул его обратно в реальность, в которой за окнами начинало смеркаться. 

Он что, выключился на весь день?! Быстрый осмотр комнаты показал отсутствие разрушений. Стив все так же сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о диван. Слава всем богам, поверхностный визуальный осмотр не выявил на нем свежих повреждений. Значит, Солдат не возвращался. 

– Стив?

– Да, приятель.

Тот так бережно отвел с его лба прядь волос, что у Баки перехватило горло, и голос прозвучал совсем хрипло:

– Сколько времени меня не было?..

– Восемь часов примерно, – спокойно сказал Стив.

Его будто совершенно не напрягало находиться рядом с человеком, который не только то и дело выпадает из реальности, но и вполне может в любую минуту очнуться не самим собой, а машиной для убийств. 

– Что я делал? Нет, погоди, лучше скажи, что делал ты?

– Ты лежал, я сперва решил, что ты спишь. Прости.

– Прекрати извиняться.

– Как скажешь, Бак. Тут есть шкафчик с книгами, большая часть – детективы в мягких обложках, но смотри, что я нашел! 

Жестом фокусника Стив продемонстрировал ему толстую обшарпанную книгу. Когда Баки прочел название, то аж застонал, почти забыв о провалах в памяти и прочих неприятностях. Прямо перед ним лежал буквально ключ к катастрофе. Поваренная книга, чтоб ее!

– Роджерс, не смей! 

– Это еще почему? По-моему, самое время научиться готовить, делать тут все равно больше нечего.

– Стив, мы в бегах. Если ты сожжешь дом, это точно привлечет к нам лишнее внимание.

Смутное чувство, что они уже когда-то говорили о чем-то подобном, не отпускало. Баки никак не мог ухватить ускользающую ассоциацию за хвост. Но даже он слышал в своем голосе какие-то новые интонации, кроме обычной монотонной хрипоты. Расслышал их и Стив. И судя по его довольной ухмылке, он, в отличие от самого Баки, прекрасно их узнал.

Когда Стив осторожно поднялся на ноги и двинулся в сторону кухни, Баки не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ним. Черт бы побрал эту поваренную книгу! 

Их поход за провиантом накануне больше напоминал набег кочевников, чем покупку еды. Точнее, сметал все на своем пути Стив, который практически не глядя скидывал в корзину продукты с полок супермаркета по ходу их движения. Баки держался за его левым плечом, непрестанно поторапливая и отслеживая возможных преследователей. За тем, что Стив кладет в корзину, он особо не следил и сейчас пожалел об этом. 

– Ты понимаешь, что поленту с изюмом и ванилью готовят, если есть кукурузная крупа, изюм и ваниль? – Баки потыкал пальцем в рецепт, повернулся и показал на расставленные на столе продукты. – У нас есть рис, бананы и корица. 

Стив порылся в одном из пакетов, который они еще не успели разобрать, с таким видом, словно там от одного его желания могло материализоваться искомое. Не могло – Баки осмотрел этот пакет чуть ранее. Но когда Стив останавливался на полпути? Он достал банку кокосового молока и, лучезарно улыбаясь, продемонстрировал ее Баки:

– Добавим вместо изюма?

Целеустремленность Стива восхищала почти так же сильно, как и раздражала. 

Борьба с его тягой к кулинарным экспериментам закончилась временным перемирием: Баки варил рисовую кашу с соусом из кокосового молока, а Стив гордо называл это полентой. Но в том, что новые сражения не за горами, сомневаться не приходилось. Стив с интересом совал нос буквально во все! Пока Баки варил рис, открывал банку кокосового молока и готовил сладкий соус для подливы – тот все время крутился под ногами. И при этом выглядел таким искренне счастливым, что все резкие слова застревали в горле. За попытками отогнать его от плиты Баки почти забыл о тошноте, неотступно сопровождавшей его после вчерашнего сэндвича.

Правда, он быстро вспомнил о ней, стоило им устроиться за столом, по обыкновению – в слепой зоне потенциального снайпера. От терпкого аромата корицы начало мутить еще до того, как Баки донес первую ложку до рта. Заметивший его заминку Стив прекратил поглощать свою порцию каши и тронул теплой ступней его щиколотку под столом. От прикосновения бросило сперва в жар, потом в холод. Перед глазами вдруг мелькнул другой, мелкий Стив, будто весь состоящий из острых коленок и локтей. Он постоянно отогревал свои ледяные лапищи, прижав их к ногам Баки! Даже после секса стопы Стива всегда оставались прохладными.

Пальцы Баки дрогнули, ложка упала в тарелку, расплескивая содержимое по столу, и Стив тут же подался к нему всем телом:

– Ты как? Где-то болит? Вспомнил что-то?

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Баки не знал. Он начал догадываться еще после посещения музея. Там их называли друзьями с детских лет, но почему-то это определение казалось недостаточным, звучало неправильно. И Баки раз за разом прокручивал в памяти, как человек в костюме Капитана Америки отбрасывает щит и опускает руки, готовый погибнуть, но не драться с ним. Тогда-то он и начал подозревать, что Джеймса Барнса и Стивена Роджерса связывала не одна только дружба. Подозрение не давало покоя настолько, что в конце концов привело Баки в больницу к Стиву, где превратилось в уверенность: когда-то они были друг для друга большим, чем школьные приятели или боевые товарищи. Стивен Роджерс любил Джеймса Барнса. И судя по всему, даже смерть не изменила это.

Баки смотрел в тарелку рисовой каши, из которой полента была точно такой же никудышней, как из него самого – Джеймс Барнс. Только вряд ли Стив понимал это, если добровольно пустился в бега со вчерашним оружием Гидры. Чертов упрямец! И он ведь не отстанет, если не рассказать хотя бы полуправду.

– Вспомнил, что у тебя зимой мерзли уши и становились такими красными, если ты не надевал шапку.

Баки скорчил подобие улыбки, но Стив продолжал смотреть на него этим своим «Капитан Америка знает, что ты лжешь, сынок» взглядом. Нужно было чем-то срочно отвлечь его, усыпив бдительность, пока он не пришел к опасным для них обоих выводам. Баки взял в руки ложку и принялся через силу есть остывшую кашу. Кокосовое молоко определенно было очень интересным на вкус. 

Он оказался прав: если Стив и заподозрил нечто неладное, то отвлекать его от еды не стал. И Баки незаметно для самого себя съел всю тарелку каши. В животе тут же появилось ощущение проглоченного камня, но ему было не до того. Потому что одно дело – просто знать что-то. Но совсем другое – помнить, каково прижимать к себе сонно улыбающегося после оргазма Стива.

Этой ночью тошнота была только на руку Баки, помогала отвлечься. Когда изо всех сил стараешься, чтобы тебя не вывернуло на единственное оставшееся чистым одеяло, на какие-либо размышления времени нет. Но уже ближе к утру, после того как Баки все-таки соскользнул в дрему, его разбудил тихий шорох на пределе слышимости. Мгновенно подхватив припрятанный в изголовье пистолет, Баки одним плавным движением принял боевую стойку, готовый отразить нападение. Но нападать никто не собирался. С выражением отчаяния на лице Стив тянул руку перед собой и что-то шептал во сне так тихо, что даже с усиленным сывороткой слухом было не разобрать. 

Пару мгновений Баки колебался. Он не должен был, это было опасно, Стив заслуживал лучшего, чем убийца с дырявой памятью. Но смотреть, как Стив мучается, пусть и во сне, Баки не мог. Пусть только на один раз, только на сегодня.

Стоило вложить в ищущие пальцы Стива свою ладонь, как тот сжал ее, потянул на себя. И Баки почти сдался, почти улегся рядом, но в последний момент одернул себя. Как и в прошлую ночь, он до самого рассвета просто держал спящего Стива за руку.

Утром Стив как ни в чем не бывало открыл поваренную книгу и принялся что-то увлеченно выискивать. На все увещевания Баки, что исходить надо не из рецептов, а из имеющегося набора продуктов, он только легкомысленно отмахнулся.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем. В крайнем случае, можем сделать вылазку в супермаркет.

Эта идея Баки сразу не понравилась: слишком рискованно. Не так скоро и точно не рядом с местом, где они ночевали. Чтобы безопасно сунуться в магазин, надо было хотя бы доехать до соседнего городка, где их еще никто не видел. Но Стив фонтанировал энтузиазмом, который срочно требовалось направить в мирное русло. Решение пришло само собой, словно всплыло откуда-то из недр подсознания. Когда они с Беккой и Рози сильно шумели и мешали взрослым, мама поручала им чистить картошку и лук для картофельного пирога. Это было скучно, а от лука шли слезы, но перспектива пирога всегда перевешивала! Образ высокой темноволосой женщины с четко очерченными скулами и теплой улыбкой вновь вернулся на положенное ему место – в самое сердце.

Стива пирог тоже сманил, даже уговаривать не пришлось. Пока Баки поджаривал сосиски и тосты для завтрака, тот усердно чистил картошку и лук от кожуры. Его так увлек процесс, что получившихся овощей хватило бы на два пирога или на один очень большой. Как справедливо рассудил Баки, с аппетитом Стива лишнего все равно не останется. Только рецепт теста пришлось искать в книге. 

– Я все равно не знаю, как мама его делала, – признался Баки, листая страницы в поисках того, что подходило бы одновременно и к начинке, и к имеющимся у них ингредиентам. 

Стив поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд. Напрямую он ни разу не спросил, что именно Баки помнит и помнит ли хоть что-нибудь, если тот сам не начинал разговор о прошлом. Обычно Стив замечал момент возвращения очередного воспоминания и довольствовался этим, не расспрашивая подробности. Большую часть времени Баки не спешил делиться, но не сегодня.

– Маму, Бекку и Рози я вспомнил только что. Стив, ты знаешь что-нибудь об их судьбе?

– Да, Бак. Что ты хочешь знать?

Баки задумался. Если бы Стив сказал, что хоть одна из его девочек (скорее всего, младшая Рози) еще жива, изменило бы это хоть что-то? Он все равно никогда не смог бы ее увидеть, просто не решился бы навлечь на нее опасность одним своим появлением рядом. И даже если бы решился. Джеймс Барнс остался в прошлом. 

Когда пауза затянулась, Стив, видимо, решивший не ждать ответа, подтолкнул к Баки тарелку с тостами и сосисками. Тот автоматически принялся жевать, чтобы как-то оправдать свое молчание. Сосиски немного подгорели, но тосты получились просто идеально: золотистые и хрустящие. Баки не отказался бы съесть еще, если бы не усилившаяся тут же тошнота, будто нечто внутри противилось тому, чтобы он ел. Будто оно не хотело, чтобы он жил. Баки догадывался, что это может быть. Черта с два он позволит взять над собой верх. Если и не для себя самого, то хотя бы ради Стива, рискнувшего всем. На чистом упрямстве доев остаток своей порции сквозь усиливающуюся тошноту, Баки поднял взгляд от тарелки.

– Просто скажи, Стив, они… Они хорошо прожили свои жизни, были счастливы?

Стив мягко коснулся его живой руки, отчего по спине Баки пробежала волна дрожи, и тихо сказал:

– Да, Баки.

Остаток дня прошел без эксцессов. Баки ни разу не отключился, Стив нашел по телевизору канал, на котором показывали передачи про природу и еще один, который крутил черно-белое кино. И пока подходило замешанное Баки тесто, они смотрели сюжет про морских выдр, устроившись по разным сторонам дивана и соприкасаясь ногами на середине. Когда Баки случайно коснулся стопы Стива своей, тепло ощущалось даже сквозь носки.

– А раньше всегда были ледяные, – пробормотал он себе под нос и сделал вид, что не заметил, как Стив вдруг прерывисто вздохнул.

Пирог получился удивительно мягким и пышным, несмотря на то, что Стив от нетерпения засунул его в духовку раньше окончания положенного на расстойку времени. Даже Баки был вынужден с удивлением признать: было вкусно. Он упрямо съел целый кусок назло тошноте, которая странным образом ощущалась не так сильно, как раньше. 

Следующие две недели события развивались по схожему сценарию. Каждый день Баки совмещал рецепты, найденные Стивом в поваренной книге, с тем странным набором продуктов, который милостью того же Стива у них оказался. Зачем было брать замороженные мидии, например? На любые попытки поднять эту тему, Стив только улыбался и обещал в следующую вылазку за провиантом радушно уступить право выбора покупок. Не сказать, чтобы такая перспектива сильно радовала Баки. Он все еще считал это слишком опасным, но приготовление пищи успокаивало. Слишком долго он причинял лишь смерть и разрушения, чтобы не наслаждаться возможностью создать что-то. Кроме того, искреннее восхищение, с которым Стив смотрел на результаты его трудов, отзывалось внутри теплым чувством, в котором Баки с удивлением опознал радость. Даже привычная тошнота, которая то усиливалась, то ослабевала, в такие моменты утихала полностью. 

Если за день Баки обходился без выпадания из реальности, они со Стивом успевали посмотреть несколько фильмов и передач. И это могло бы приесться, но ненавязчивое присутствие Стива рядом делало приятным любое времяпрепровождение. Он умудрялся исправлять даже плохие дни, когда следом за возвращающимися воспоминаниями наступали периоды беспамятства. Память, бесспорно, восстанавливалась. Но это далеко не всегда приносило радость. Теперь Баки помнил не только большую часть своей жизни до Гидры, но и почти все случившееся после. Поэтому его сон стал еще короче и беспокойнее.

Баки продолжал настаивать, чтобы они со Стивом ночевали на чердаке. Если за ними еще не пришли, это еще не значит, что так будет продолжаться и впредь. Не зря же Баки каждое утро и каждый вечер проверял периметр не только дома, но и заброшенного сада вокруг на предмет подозрительных объектов и следов вторжения. К уже ставшим привычными ночным кошмарам добавились новые: лица его жертв и его собственных мучителей. Проснувшись после очередного сна, Баки все так же шел смотреть на спящего Стива, который всякий раз открывал глаза и протягивал ему руку, будто караулил половину ночи. Так они и дожидались утра вместе, как две морские выдры, которые держатся друг за друга, чтобы их не унесло во сне течением в разные стороны. Стив больше не пытался притянуть Баки к себе под бок. А наутро они оба по молчаливой договоренности не обсуждали происходящее ночью.

И Баки самую малость расслабился, позволил себе поверить, что сможет и дальше обходиться только лишь прикосновением сцепленных пальцев в темноте. Он все равно не заслуживал большего, чем просто находиться рядом со Стивом. 

В очередную, тринадцатую по счету ночь, которую они провели в этом доме, разыгралась гроза. Молнии, сопровождаемые по пятам раскатами грома, прорезали кромешную тьму за окнами. Когда в небе вспыхивали яркие электрические разряды, это становилось слишком похоже на... Додумывать эту мысль Баки даже не пытался, воображение и без того услужливо рисовало холодные подлокотники, удерживающие руки ремни и подголовник кресла.

– Баки?

Он открыл глаза, стоя посреди кухни, костяшки пальцев правой руки саднило. Как он сюда попал, Баки не помнил. Зато быстро выяснил, что делал в беспамятстве. На левой скуле Стива красовался багровый кровоподтек. 

– Баки, все в порядке, со мной все хорошо! 

Стив попытался приблизиться к нему, но Баки отшатнулся, чувствуя, как его начинает трясти.

– Ни черта не в порядке! Какой я идиот. Знал же, что так случится рано или поздно. 

– Баки, послушай, я сам виноват, я подошел к тебе сзади слишком тихо. – Стив пытался говорить спокойно, но это только взбесило еще сильнее.

Неужели он не понимает, как близок был к тому, чтобы получить пулю в лоб или ножом по горлу? От одной мысли, что Баки мог легко убить его, делалось дурно.

– Хватит, один раз уже послушал! Надо было уходить и не возвращаться! 

– Куда это ты?

Баки и сам не заметил, как успел выскочить в гостиную. Снова! Что должно случиться, чтобы до Стива дошло наконец? У их безумной эскапады с самого начала не было никаких шансов!

– Я опасен для тебя, Стив! Я должен уйти, пока не поздно! 

– Черта с два! 

Теперь и от показного спокойствия Стива не осталось и следа. К лучшему, так они быстрее все выяснят между собой, и Баки сможет уйти, пока не случилось еще чего-нибудь.

– Ты собираешься мне помешать? 

– Нет. – Стив опустил руки и сделал глубокий вдох. – Ты волен сам выбирать, что тебе делать. Но я уверен, что ты для меня не опасен.

– Это еще почему? Простреленный живот ничему тебя не научил?

– Как раз наоборот. Ты мог выстрелить мне в голову. Неоднократно. Ты не убил меня, даже когда ничего не помнил, и уж тем более не причинишь мне вреда теперь, когда вспомнил все. 

Он мог, не раз, выстрелить в Стива на поражение, но почему-то не сделал этого. Спорить с очевидным не хотелось, потому Баки ухватился за последний аргумент:

– Почему ты так уверен, что я все вспомнил?

Стив стоял посреди комнаты раскрасневшийся, с кровоподтеком на скуле, упрямо выпяченным подбородком и сжатым в тонкую линию ртом. Когда он облизнул нижнюю губу, Баки машинально проследил его движение глазами.

– Вот поэтому. – Стив как-то враз растерял весь свой пыл и неловко улыбнулся, сделавшись до боли похожим на себя прежнего из тридцатых годов. – Я знаю, что ты вспомнил о нас, я же не слепой. И я пойму, если все прошло, мы оба изменились. Клянусь, что никогда не попрошу у тебя ничего такого. Мы можем вообще не вспоминать о том, что между нами было. Только не пропадай снова.

Бесконечно долгое мгновение они молча смотрели друг на друга. Он отпустит – вдруг понял Баки. Если сейчас пойти до конца, Стив второй раз в жизни отступит, позволит ему уйти. Только хотел ли уходить сам Баки?

– Нет.

– Как скажешь.

Стив потерянно кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону, открывая дорогу к двери. Вот же идиот!

– Ты не так меня понял, тупица. Нет – ничего не прошло. Нет – мы будем вспоминать о том, что между нами было. И есть.

На лице Стива недоверие медленно сменялось осознанием и проступала широкая хитрая улыбка. 

– И это твои методы соблазнения, Барнс? Слабовато.

– Зато работают на тебе каждый раз. Или скажешь, нет?

Баки спрашивал сразу – и обо всем. И теперь ждал ответа, затаив дыхание. 

– Не скажу.

Все еще улыбаясь, Стив шагнул прямо к нему, и Баки встретил его на полпути.

Когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга, гроза уже закончилась. У самой кромки горизонта занимался рассвет.

Баки лежал с голой задницей на ковролине у дивана и уже некоторое время лениво наблюдал, как Стив в глубокой задумчивости водит пальцем по своему перепачканному спермой животу. 

– Ты чего? 

– Да вот все думаю: добавить муки – и можно панкейки печь, – все с тем же задумчивым видом пояснил Стив. 

Он поймал полный ужаса и отвращения взгляд Баки и громко расхохотался, донельзя довольный собой. 

Затыкая Стива поцелуем, Баки думал о том, что никогда больше не подпустит его к кухне с такими-то шуточками!


End file.
